


Everyday I fall more in Love

by Okeyso



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okeyso/pseuds/Okeyso
Summary: Bucky's mind is all better, Thanks to Shuri and Wakanda. Now he has to get used to living an average life, which is harder than he thinks. And to top it off, he's in love with his best friend.Steve is ecstatic to have his best friend back. But after living with him for a while, could that friendship be turning into something else?Everyone else living in the Avengers facility is placing bets on when they'll get together
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the events of Age of Ultron and Civil War. However it absolutely does not stick to cannon. In this story, Pietro didn't die, Wakanda has already “joined” the world, and when Cap found Buck, he was able to take him to Wakanda, just like they do canonically at the end of Civil war. The story starts when Bucky comes out of Cryostasis and it covers his and the other Avengers day to day, non-world-saving lives as they live together in the Avengers facility.  
> It bounces between perspectives of the different avengers.

**Bucky**

A bright light filled his mind, and it took a second for him to focus under the intense illumination of the light.

Another second passed and he realized someone was speaking to him.

“Bucky?”

“He will take a moment to come to his senses captain” an African accent spoke to the left of him.

“I know I know.”

Bucky tried to open his eyes again, unsuccessfully. How was one light so bright? Instead of trying to open his eyes, he focused on the feeling he felt from the tips of his fingers. Just like they were slow to move, Bucky was slow to remember who the voices belonged to. Though he suspected he should know.

Bucky clenched his fist, memories started coming back to him. Steve- that was who the voice belonged to. The one that made his stomach feel all warm inside. And Shuri- Bucky didn’t know her that well, but he trusted the Wakandan princess with his life. Especially if this worked.

Finally awake enough to open his eyes all the way he saw Steve’s warm smile, God he would never get tired of it, and he tried to stand and get out of the Cryochamber. Steve practically had to catch him, but Bucky was ok with that. He could stay in Steve’s arms forever.

But life wasn’t a dream. Once they got Bucky sitting and supported, Shuri started running diagnostics to make sure he was ok and everything had gone correctly. But Bucky knew there was only one way to actually test whether or not the procedure had worked.

“Where’s my bag?” He croaked out.

“Your… bag?” Steve threw a questioning look at him.

“I need it” That was all Steve needed to know, he looked at Shuri and she pointed him in the correct direction.

A couple minutes later Steve put the bag down next to Bucky with a plop. “Is there even anything in there?”

_Only one thing that matters_ Bucky thought.

He pulled the red covered book out of the bag and flipped to the right page. He paused for a moment, his fingers running over the words on the page.

“Buck? What are those?”

“The test” Bucky couldn’t even look at Steve, but Steve understood.

“Are you sure? Shuri says you’re good to go”

“I need to know”

Silence from Steve until he sighed and looked at the words. “None of us know Russian”

It took almost 40 minutes to get Steve pronouncing them correctly (not in order of course), and now Bucky was shaking. What if the procedure hadn’t worked? What if he was back at square one? Was his mind his own?

“Longing…

Rusted..

Seventeen

Daybreak

Furnace

Nine

Benign

Homecoming

One..” There was an eerie pause. Steve was just as nervous as Bucky, and the room was filled with tension.

“Freight car”

Nothing.

They sat and waited.

Nothing. Bucky’s mind felt exactly the same. It was true. A miracle. He was free. He smiled, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, he smiled.


	2. “Welcome home Bucky.”

**Clint**

Clint could’ve been working on his archery, not that it needed much work, or he could’ve been on his way home, getting there just in time to tuck in his kids with a good night story. He wasn’t going to see them for another month however, because they, and his wife, were leaving tomorrow to see their relatives on the other side of the country. And he was here, because Cap needed him to be. At least this time it wasn’t risking his life in a flying city. Just a meet and greet, albeit an important one. Clint was sitting with everyone else in the living area. Steve had said they’d be back by now, but obviously something was taking them longer than planned.

He leaned back, drumming his fingers on the back of the couch, observing the others. Sam was the only one who had already met this guy, and the rest of them only knew that he had been brainwashed to kill for hydra, until he went to Wakanda to get his mind fixed. He didn’t know how Wakanda could fix 70 years of brainwashing, how anyone could. It seemed dangerous, but Steve had vouched for him, so Clint and the rest of the team were listening. Wary, perhaps, but who didn’t have a dark past here. He remembered his mission. The one where he was supposed to kill Nat.He was thankful he hadn’t, and instead gave her a chance, just like Steve was doing for his friend now.

Clint continued watching the others. Nat had a neutral face, similar to Clint’s, just listening to the other Avenger’s worries and concerns.

Clint could tell that Tony was tense. Earlier that evening, Maria Hill had taken Tony into a different room and from the way Tony was acting, Clint guessed that it hadn’t been good news. With the timing though, he wondered if it was connected to the Winter Soldier. Tony was voicing his concerns about the brainwashing not being totally gone, or worse, not completely being the reason for his previous violent actions.

When Clint had been brainwashed, he had done a lot of things he regretted, and he still felt guilty about them, even though he knew it wasn’t him. He suspected, especially with Cap's seal of approval, that this guy felt similarly, but he didn’t say anything- nothing would convince Tony otherwise once he had his mind set.

Thor looked rather bored, and Loki, hovering behind his brother, looked almost excited. Loki always made Clint’s stomach turn. Probably because Loki was the one to control his mind. It didn’t matter how much better Thor said he had become, Clint would never trust Loki. Thor had decided that leaving Loki on Asgard alone was not a good idea, and brought him here to have almost constant surveillance. But still, Loki didn’t need a tesseract to make a mess of things, so seeing him around always put Clint on edge.

Bruce was looking nervous as always, his hands running through his hair and looking at the door every five seconds, as if he expected The Winter Soldier to come through, guns blazing. Pepper and Rhodey were trying to reason with Tony, a seemingly impossible task. Clint had to give it to them for trying though. They were about the only ones who would. Vision seemed a little concerned, listening to Tony’s worries, but wasn’t actively adding to the conversation. He also wasn’t actually sitting on the couch, but rather hovering over it, which annoyed Clint, for some reason. Wanda and Pietro were playing rock paper scissors to pass the time.

Behind them, the door clicked open and all the talking stopped. Sam walked in first, and then Steve with his hand on the other guy’s shoulder. Clint had seen the Winter Soldier once, and the guy standing next to Steve looked nothing like him. His hair looked soft, and there was a sadness in his eyes as he gave a polite smile to the group and a small, “hi”

A chorus of hellos answered him, and Steve looked at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

No one spoke for a minute, skirting around the touchy subject, but Clint wasn’t afraid to say what everyone was thinking, “So.. Is he good?”

He could tell the question hit a nerve with the Soldier, not that Clint was surprised, but it needed to be asked. The Soldier looked anywhere but the group. Steve, though, put his arm around his shoulder and looked right at Clint with a big grin on his face, “Yup! Bucky’s back to his normal self!”

Clint had plenty of other questions, like, what was his normal self? He was sure the others did as well, but he could tell Bucky was becoming a little overwhelmed. He put faith in Cap’s words, and walked up to Bucky and held out his hand. Bucky looked up at him and shook his hand.

“Welcome home Bucky.”

Everyone took turns shaking his hand, telling him their name. They started to disperse, going back to their normal everyday routines, but Clint stuck nearby, wanting to talk a little more with Bucky one on one. Get a feel on the guy.

Tony walked up to Bucky last, but instead of shaking his hand, he put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and walked him to a nearby room. In fact- the same room Hill had previously taken Tony too. Clint looked at Hill and only barely caught the slightly concerned look on her face before she hid it, although she didn’t stop watching the door. Steve asked her what was happening, but Hill just replied with “nothing to worry about”.

Clint grunted under his breath. Somehow he doubted that.

It was ten minutes before they heard anything. When the silence was finally broken, the noise that came out of the room was unexpected. It sounded like choked back sobs. Clint fiddled with his hearing aids in case he was hearing it wrong but no, someone was crying. Fifteen more minutes until they left the room, both of their faces damp and eyes red. _What had they been talking about?_

Clint decided his questions for Bucky would have to wait. Bucky was already too emotional right now, and nothing good would come of Clint asking more questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve

Steve hummed quietly as he sketched. Periodically he looked up at Buck and Nat, who were currently comparing their knife collections. An impressive array of blades were strewn across the coffee table and couches, but Steve was mainly focused on drawing Buck and Nat. Trying to perfectly capture the precious smile on Bucky’s lips. It was so rare these days. In the 1930s and 40s he saw it so much more, but it was taking so long for him to start smiling again.

He got up from his chair after he finished the sketch, putting his sketchbook in his pocket. The new Avengers facility was in upstate New York, and was beautifully designed. Steve hadn’t really taken the time to appreciate the building until he got Bucky back. Before two weeks ago, Steve had mindlessly gone through the day, the only time he had felt awake was the daily call he made to Shuri. 

Steve walked through the curved hallway, staring up at the blue sky through the slanted windows. He had lived for two years thinking Bucky, and everyone else he had known, was dead. And then it took another year to get Bucky back to him. He loved the new technology that this era brought him, but sometimes he longed for the past. Before the war even, when it was just him and Bucky against the world. He chuckled to himself. The world wasn’t nearly as complicated back then. The craziest thing science had invented was him.

Now that he had Bucky though, he would never want to go back. The past was a terrible place to live, physically and mentally. The modern world had problems, and it could be confusing, complicated and overwhelming, but at least they didn’t have polio, and it was a much more inclusive world nowadays. And they had the internet, that was very helpful.

He walked into the large community kitchen and scowled. One thing he did not like from the modern era was microwaves. Steve might not have totally understood them, but he had started to appreciate them, until Clint told him to warm up some beans in a can. Who knew microwaves could be so, so loud. Steve knew that Clint hadn’t meant anything more than a prank, but the noise had been triggering for him, so Steve didn’t use the microwave anymore- for anything. Instead he pulled out a frying pan and cracked a couple eggs onto it.

“Hey” a soft whisper came from behind him. Steve turned around to see Bucky walking over to him. Bucky was holding something, so Steve gestured as a way to ask what it was. Instead of answering, Bucky immediately handed him the object, as if following an order. Steve looked down, and turned the knife over in his hand. Steve was just as confused as the last time Bucky had done something like this, handing him a weapon when he walked into the room.

“Bucky…” He handed him back the knife. His friend flinched, almost as if he hadn’t realized what he’d done, “Why?” The question barely passed Steve’s lips, almost too afraid of the answer to ask.

It took a few moments for Bucky to start talking, in his quiet, soft voice. “I.. it’s a habit. I think… I think that they had me do that. Arm my handlers so they… so they could take me out… if.. If they needed too.”

Steve would've cried if he hadn’t smelt the tell tale smell of burning eggs. They both looked at the pan, which was now smoking, and Steve sighed. “Whoops” he mumbled as he took the pan off the stove and scraped out the burnt eggs. He looked back at Bucky and offered a small sad smile.

“Hey. We’ll get through this. I’m with you to the end of the line” He grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Bucky buried his head into the crook of his neck, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. 

They stood there for a few minutes, the surrounding world had melted away, not of importance anymore. That was, until Nat walked in and caught Steve’s eye, “Sorry boys, didn’t realize I was interrupting something”

They jumped apart, Bucky looking at the floor to hide his red eyes, and cheeks. Steve wasn’t much better, a blush creeping up his neck as he stuttered out an excuse for Nat. Nat just laughed and got a breakfast bar out of the cupboard before leaving the room.

The boys stood next to each other for a minute before Steve mumbled something about not being hungry anymore and walked towards the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys I hope you like it!! (More will be coming soon)


End file.
